Pirate Robot
|Race = Robot |Date of birth = |Date of death = May 9th, Age 750 |FamConnect = }} The Pirate Robot is a powerful combat robot created by pirates to guard their treasure. Concept and Creation The Pirate Robot bears a strong resemblance to a Xenomorph from the Alien franchise, a creature often referenced in Akira Toriyama's manga, such as Dr. Slump chapter 14, "Arale on the Loose: Part 1". Its appearance and general concept was also based on a robot soldier that appear in Akira Toriyama's early depiction of Dragon Ball called Dragon Boy. History When Goku, Krillin, and Bulma arrive at the pirate lair looking for the treasure and the Dragon Ball, the Pirate Robot attacks them. The robot is armed with a machine gun and a sword which Krillin destroys during their battle, and can use its feet to hover in the air and skidd across ground and water. The robot can also wrap its tail around someone and send a surge of electricity through it, thus shocking them. The robot appears to only be able to say four things: "argh maytes", "yo ho ho", "shiver me timbers" and "walk the plank" (in the original Japanese version it has no phrases). The Pirate Robot is by far the most powerful villain up to this point in the series as it could easily take dozens of punches from Goku and Krillin, and unlike Major Metallitron, it did not take any large damage. At one point, the robot is hit by a cannon, but even after that and being involved in an explosive truck, it keeps all of his body parts. The Pirate Robot is eventually destroyed by Goku who jumps from the top of a large building to gain increased momentum and punches through its head with a focused strike, destroying the power core. Arsenal *'Hikou' – A flotation device in the Pirate Robot's feet. *'Sword' – The Pirate Robot wields a sword. *'Machine Gun' – The Pirate Robot is equipped with a machine gun in its left arm. *'Electric Tail' – The Pirate Robot can attack and shock his opponent with his electrified tail. *'Flamethrower' – The Pirate Robot's left arm is equipped with a flamethrower. Used only in the anime and in video games like the ''Legacy of Goku'' series and Dragon Ball: Advanced Adventure. Video game appearances The Pirate Robot is a boss in Dragon Ball: Daimaō Fukkatsu, Dragon Ball 3: Gokuden (called Bonkon Robo), Dragon Ball Z: Super Gokuden: Totsugeki-Hen, Dragon Ball: Revenge of King Piccolo, and Dragon Ball: Origins 2. It appears as a boss and a playable character in Dragon Ball: Advanced Adventure. In Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku II and Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury, there is a type of enemy called Destroyer that resembles the Pirate Robot (however it lacks a sword and its machine gun is replaced by a flamethrower in The Legacy of Goku II, but Destroyers wielding swords apppear in Buu's Fury). The Destroyers have three different variations: Red Destroyers (the weakest of the 3), Green Destroyers (second strongest of the 3), and Gold Destroyers (Strongest of the 3). Like all enemies the Destroyer can be scanned with the scouter. Its in-game description reads: "This giant robot bears the insignia of the Red Ribbon Army. Scanning indicates that this robot was designed for military purposes. The thick Geromatium armor on this robot makes it invulnerable to most conventional attack." A nastier, stronger, and meaner older Destroyer called Pilaf's Guardian is the boss of Pilaf's Castle in Buu's Fury, where it helps Emperor Pilaf guarding his Three-Star Dragon Ball. The Pirate Robot appears in the Pirate Cave as a mini-boss in Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans, as well as a regular enemy with another enemy called Skull Robot (which is a blue Pirate Robot). He also appears as regular enemy in the World Martial Arts Tournament sewer, with another enemy called Captain Robot (a red Pirate Robot). Trivia *Despite having the number 2 on each of its legs, the pirate robot is not Android 2. *In one scene of Dragon Ball Z, during a flashback, a Prototype Android similar to the Pirate Robot can be seen hanging in Dr. Gero's Lab. *In The Legacy of Goku II, the scouter data indicating the Destroyers were created by the Red Ribbon Army is possibly a reference to the fact the Pirate Robot appears during the Red Ribbon Army Arc of Dragon Ball. Their layer of thick armor being named "'gero'mantium" is likely a reference Dr. Gero's name. Based on those elements, it can be assumed the Destroyers were created by Dr. Gero, a major antagonist in the game, who may have actually based them on the Pirate Robot. *The Cyclopian Guards from The Return of Cooler and God Guardon from Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans share a resemblance with the Pirate Robot. In addition, the Cyclopian Guards could be defeated by an opponent focusing their power into one point of attack, much like the Pirate Robot, and Goku defeats God Guardon with the same technique he used on the Pirate Robot. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Dragon Ball Category:Gun Users Category:Mute villains Category:Robots Category:Swordsmen Category:Villains Category:Characters Who Cannot Die of Natural Causes Category:Unnamed Characters Category:Bandits/Criminals Category:Characters who can fly